


Beginning of forever

by Blair7273



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blair7273/pseuds/Blair7273
Summary: Weiss tries her best to get her feelings through to Ruby; What she doesn’t know however is that Ruby already knows...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Ruby’s plight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this site so I hope I can bring you some happiness with this warm story :)

Rain battered against the window threatening to break glass, as the heiress stared forlornly at the hurriedly abandoned park down below. Weiss had been left in the room, alone, while her partner had gone to on-site cafeteria.

Weiss was, for lack of better or more dignified words, sulking. Being partnered with someone you dislike is tough, but being partnered with someone you have grown to like is a lot worse. Well at least Weiss thinks so. 

She had first met Ruby, her now partner, in the courtyard of their shared accommodations, where she had proceeded to trip and fall into her suitcases, throwing them across the pavement. At the time Weiss had been fuming, but thinking back on it now she only recalled fondness for her clumsy partner. Though she would never admit it aloud, that thought always brought warmth to her heart. A heart she thought had long iced over. 

Now Ruby was the total opposite of Weiss at face value. Warm, kind and very…..unbalanced. She also happened to be very dense when it came to matters of the heart. One could only ‘accidentally’ brush hands with her for so long without the dolt realising Weiss’ true intentions before irritation overcame the shy, bashful attitude. She didn’t mean to get angry, far from it, she lov-liked Ruby far too much to be genuinely mad with her. But Weiss’ patience had never been more than paper thin.

Unbeknownst to Weiss though, her affections had been received, just never met with anything more than the stress of teenage hormones. Whenever Weiss had brushed her hand, Ruby could feel her cheeks flush and her stomach flutter. Not quite knowing what to do had led her to ignore such shows of affection from the heiress. 

Deciding one day that she had to do something, she did the only thing she know how; call her sister. “Yang had always been outgoing”, Ruby thought to herself before picking up the phone, “she’ll know what to do.”

“Hey, it’s Yang, who’s this?.”

“Hi Yang, it’s me, I kinda maybe had a question for you.”

“Shoot lil’ sis, I’m always here for ya.”

“Okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Blake.”

“Well you know me and Blake don’t keep secrets right?”

“Pleeeeeeease Yang?”

“Ah okay, what is it Rubes?”

“Thanks Yang, you’re the best. Right okay, so y’know I’m at college?”

“Yeah? I hope there was more to that Rubes, me and Blake were cuddling.”

“Yaaaaang! Hmph, well I’ve been partnered with this girl-“

“WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU! I’LL DESTROY HER FOR HURTING MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTE-“

“Yaaaang! Calm down, she hasn’t done anything, but I think she might like me.”

“Well liking the same person you share a room with makes it easier on the both of you.”

“No I mean I think she might like like me.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well how do you know?”

“Well when we’re walking from our classes together she keeps ‘accidentally’ brushing her hand against mine. Also in class and at lunch, she comes and sits right next to me, even if there’s other chairs available.”

“Ruby, she could just be trying to be your friend-“

“No but that’s the thing, this girl doesn’t show any sign of wanting to be anyone’s friend, she just focuses on class work. But when I catch her looking at me, she quickly turns her head and mumbles to herself. Yang, what do I do?”

“I think you need to talk to her, have you tried that?”

“Well no but-“

“There you go, now Blake owes me some snuggles so call me back when you have some news lil sis, loveyoubye.”

“Well, that didn’t help at all” Ruby thought to herself.

———————————————————————————————————————————

The weather was changing; grey clouds parting to show the bright, golden rays of sunlight shimmering through the trees outside. Weiss took note of this change in weather and prepared her coat and umbrella. After all, she did want to go into town today, her shoes were scuffed and Weiss could not be seen in such dreadful attire.

Checking to see that she had everything, Weiss walked towards the door only to have it open in her face. “OW!!” Weiss shouted “What IMBECILE opens a door without kno-”. “Oh Weiss! I’m so SO sorry I should have knocked but I didn’t and now I’ve slammed a door in your face and now you must be hurting so bad.” Ruby was a stammering mess, she had her hands clenched together and was looking up at Weiss’ face trying to examine the damage she had caused. “Ruby I’m fine” replied Weiss in a sharp tone. Not the best way to talk to someone you like she cursed herself. “Oh okay, are you sure?” Came a somewhat quiet voice from Ruby.

“Yes, thank you ruby” Weiss sighed as she rubbed her forehead. “Anyway, I was just on my way out.” 

“Actually Weiss I wanted to talk to you” Ruby spoke as she quietly pressed her two index fingers together. Weiss looked at her roommate, she could tell that Ruby was anxious. “What is it ruby, I need to get my shoes touched up, if I leave it any longer my heels could snap.” 

“Is that all?” Ruby questioned in a much more confident voice.

“What do you mean is that all?! My heels could break and I need them for a dinner tonight, if I don’t get them fixed now I’d have to order another pair and they would NOT arrive from Atlas in time.”

“No that’s not what I meant Weiss, I mean you don’t have to go out to get them fixed, I could do them.”

“I don’t mean to offend you Ruby, but what do you know about professional shoe care?”

“Well, growing up like I did, you learn how to fix things on the go. So let’s see it.”

After giving Ruby a somewhat sceptical look Weiss gracefully made her way to the wardrobe. Opening the door she scanned her shelves for her scuffed heels. Ruby was clearing one of the dorms two desks intended for studying, although today it played a crucial role as operating table for the injured footwear.

Picking up the shoes Weiss turned around “Okay Ruby, here they ar-really?”

“What?” Shrugged Ruby.

“Why are you wearing that?” Came a confused looking Weiss.

“Look, I’m gonna’ be fixing those heels, so this face mask is to prevent me getting anything on them and prevent anything going in here” she said whilst pointing at her mouth.

“Oh lord, fine okay, here you are.” Weiss said, handing over the heels, “how long is this going to take ruby?” On the outside Weiss’ demeanour could have fooled anyone into thinking she was losing patience, but secretly, she was enjoying this time with Ruby. It had been a long time since anyone had helped her like this, everyone always expected her to be perfect, but even then she had to do it alone. This was nice though, someone was taking care of her, sure it was just a pair of shoes, but it was what it meant, it meant she was cared about and that feeling painted a pink blush on her cheeks.

“Erm well I think I’m just abouuuuut done! Tadaaaaa.” Ruby spoke cheerfully as she swung around on her seat and presented Weiss her newly fixed heels. “Weiss?” Ruby put the heels down and moved to sit on the bed with Weiss. “Are you okay? You look a little red” she commented as she placed a hand on Weiss’ forehead.

Weiss snapped back to reality as she reeled back “w-w-what are you d-doing Ruby!?” 

“I was just checking your temperature, your cheeks were red, so I thought you might have a fever coming, if you don’t catch those early those can be real bad.”


	2. The coming of emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss begins to break down her borders.

“Ruby I-I’m fine, just a little hot”

“Oh, okay Weiss, well since I’ve fixed your shoes did you want to maybe come with me into town? There’s an autumn festival going on.”

Weiss paused before answering, after all she had no interest in such pointless events as a festival, but then again spending some alone with Ruby was never a bad thing.

“Okay then Ruby, I do suppose I owe you that much for mending my footwear.”

This should go a little way towards furthering our relationship thought Weiss.

“Great! The festival is later tonight so we have a couple of hours to ourselves, we should get some food now, do you wanna come with me?”

“Of course I will you dolt” Weiss replied with a soft smile as she approached Ruby, “but before we go I need to speak with you.”

Ruby knew something big was happening, how could it not be? I mean the girl you’ve liked all this time wants a private word, how could she not be excited, nervous and confused all at the same time.

“Y-yes W-Weiss”

”We’re friends yes Ruby? We have been for some time and I’ve tried a lot-no a large number of times to show my affection, but to no avail. I must know Ruby, do you like me? And I mean in a way that is more than just friends?”

Ruby was stunned, no words, she had no words. Her mouth moving like that of a fish with no sound coming out. Had she heard that right? Weiss? Her best friend. She had thought she liked her but up until now she wasn’t sure, but now this confirms it.

”I-I..Well..I..Yes!” All her emotions crashed together in a single moment; joy, relief, warmth and happiness.

”I had thought all along you were flirting with me but I didn’t know, I thought I was just overthinking”

”You knew all along?!” Weiss blurted out, a shade of pink dusting her cheeks. She hadn’t meant to shout, but she could tell by how Ruby winced, it came out louder than anticipated.   
  
“Sorry, I can’t believe it though, I tried everything I thought of to get you to notice only to find out you had?” Weiss puzzled as she looked at her crush, who had, by now collapsed onto the bed. Weiss sat down beside her;

”So...” Weiss said trailing off.

”So...” Ruby repeated looking into Weiss’ crystal blue eyes.

Ruby had read enough of Blake’s romance novels to know what was about to happen, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned forwards.

Weiss was taken aback by this; the energetic but shy leader going so brazenly in for a kiss. She slid an arm over to Ruby’s chin and tilted it up. Winter had told her about some of her kisses with her boyfriend so she was pretty sure she knew what to do, right? She pursed her lips and gently placed hers on Ruby’s.

Weiss kept her eyes open if only to judge Ruby’s reaction, once she was sure everything was going well she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh who saw this one coming eh? Saucy Ruby


	3. A time for festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Weiss has exposed her true feelings to Ruby, how will the pair’s dynamic be altered?

Weiss pulled back slowly, her eyes fluttered open as her heart pounded in her chest. This was the most exhilarating thing that had ever happened, nothing could compare to this feeling.

Ruby quickly darted forward to plant another small kiss on Weiss’ lips. Ruby then opened her eyes; “Wow I-I just wow.”

“W-where did you learn how to do that?” Ruby stammered. “Well before I moved her Winter used to tell me all these romantic stories about her boyfriend, so i guessed that’s how you do it. Was it bad? Tell me Ruby, just tell me and don’t lie okay, I can take it.”

“Hehehe no Weiss no” Ruby said in between fits of giggles, “no, I mean it felt like you’ve been practicing for this.”

“Wait!” Ruby snapped upright, “HAVE you been practicing?”

”What! No! Of course not Ruby. Why would you even say that?”

”Well I know you love studying so I just thought maybe...”

Weiss’ face flushed red, “I well I-I may have thought about this moment once, or twice...or maybe three times...”  
  
The two girls sat there on the bed, next to each other’s. Ruby placed her hand on Weiss’. She looked to her silver haired friend and leaned over to lay her head on her shoulder, “what should we do now Weiss?” Came a quite voice from Ruby.

”What do you mean.” Weiss replied as the brought her hand up to place on Ruby’s head.   
  
“Well I mean we can’t go back to how things were before we...y’know...kissed.” Weiss knew what she meant, nothing could ever truly be the same after such a magical event, “I think we both know what comes next Ruby.”

”What’s that?”

Weiss turned to face Ruby, taking both her hands into her own, she looked deep into Ruby’s eyes and smiled ever so softly. “Ruby Rose, ever since I first laid my eyes upon you I felt something deep inside me, something I have never felt before. You make me want to try new things, to look at the world through a different perspective. No longer am I the ice princess, you’ve melted my heart.” 

Tears began to well in Ruby’s eyes as she listened to her crushes speech. “What I’m trying to say Ruby, is that I love you, will you go out with me?”

That was is it, the flood barrier broke, tears streamed down her cheeks as she embraced the heiress, “yes Weiss of course yes!”

Weiss closed her arm and embraced her roommate, all this time, all this uncertainty, just gone. Happiness filled the empty gap, joy and contentment, she had never been this happy and no one would take Ruby away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you to all of those who took the time to read my work and comment on it, you people are the reason I do this; not to make myself feel good but to bring some sort of happiness and joy to people. I love you all.


End file.
